


Alpha My Alpha

by Itsjustasmalldream



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustasmalldream/pseuds/Itsjustasmalldream
Summary: Kim Taehyung is the only unmated omega in his pack and he hates that because he's almost twenty-one and he’s yet to secure an alpha. He is beginning to think that maybe he isn't an a unmatchable  omega.Min Yoongi has watched all his friends get mated and start a family. At thirty-three the alpha is yet to find his mate. Maybe he’s destined to be alone.





	Alpha My Alpha

Looking the newly mated couple Jungkook and Tzuyu made Taehyung even sadder than he was a few weeks ago. Jungkook is a younger than him and the younger already found his mate in omega, Chou Tzuyu.

Life isn't playing fair. Kim Taehyung is an omega who is so ready to be whisk away by some alpha. Never in a million years did he think that he would find a place where he belonged and after everything he's been through, Taehyung thanks God everyday for not making him give up. 

The twenty year old, Omega sighed and let his eyes wondered. Many packs were attending, some friends of his pack and others friends of Got7. Things have changed for wolves. Now days, they intend to be more civil about everything. Of course there was still tension with other packs that want to behave like wild animals but overall things were good for the wolf community.

 

It’s the most peaceful it has ever been for their community and belonging to one the top two packs in Korea made it even more special for the young omega.

Bangtan isn’t a pack anyone can mass with. Under the command of their pack alpha Kim Namjoon who has fought hard to ensure their safety. They use to be a much smaller pack back than. 

When he and his older half brother, Seokjin ran away from their hometown never imagined ending up here. A part of Bangtan. Taehyung was just a pup when Seokjin took him and ran.

He doesn’t remember the details of why he and his brother had to run but he knows it was a good reason to. 

Taehyung’s eyes fell on his brother Kim Seokjin, the head alpha's mate scolding his eldest pup while trying to keep his youngest from wandering off.

"Aren't you going to congratulate them?" The leader and his brother in law, Namjoon asked, looking at the frowning omega.

"I will, Alpha.." Taehyung mumbled.

"What's wrong? This is a celebration...You shouldn't be moping around." The Alpha said, looking concerned.

"I know. I'm happy for them..."

But?

"I'm twenty years old, alpha...I just...I thought..."

"You would be mated by now" The alpha finished for him and the omega nodded as his head hung low. Namjoon pulled the omega into a hug, his alpha scent was very calming to the distressed omega.

"We can't rush fate, Tae. You have to be patient. It took years for me to realize that Seokjin is mate. You know how many relationships Kookie has been through." The Alpha's voice was calm and comforting. Taehyung looked up and forced a smile. He really didn't want to trouble the alpha.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, alpha" He said cheerfully.

"I know you will but I'm always here." Namjoon said, letting go of the omega.

Honestly, he's really happy for Jungkook and Tzuyu but he still can't help but feel bitter about the newly couple because now only he and Jimin are left. Even with Namjoon comforting him, he still finds that bitterness in himself.

"Undesirable omega" Is he truly fated to be alone forever? Taehyung wants a family and a mate that will dote on him like Namjoon dotes on Seokjin. He wants to have his own pups, and he wants a mate that will protect him like Hoseok protects Youngjae.

How did the youngest get mated before them? Although he shouldn't be worried since he and Jungkook are only a few months apart and Jimin is a year older than both of them. 

But Jimin doesn't seem to be bothered by this as he is happily dancing with Jungkook and Tzuyu. Laughing his heart out.

 

Jimin was always weird though because no normal omega would okay with not being mated by the time they were twenty let along twenty-one like Jimin is.

When Choi Youngjae, an omega that belongs to a different pack got mated to an alpha in Bangtan the two packs came together as one.

They hunt, share , and live the same place. They've become allies. One big family. It’s nice.

"Cheer up, Taetae. Maybe your mate will be here soon" his brother Seokjin said, hugging him. 

Taehyung didn't even noticed the older coming up behind him, he looked over to see Namjoon playing with the pups.

"Maybe, I just don't have a destined one. It happens" Taehyung mumbled, as he let Seokjin comfort him. 

Not remembering his parents, Taehyung has taken Seokjin as his mom and Namjoon as his dad. When he first joined the pack at age of six after being rescued by alpha Namjoon. Taehyung got the parents he never had. The mom and dad he’s always dreamed of.

"Nonsense...Your mate will be here and sweep you right off your feet. Jungkook and Tzuyu have known each other for years and just got mated. For all you know, your mate could be right here in this crowd" Seokjin said.

"I wish he'd give me some clue. Maybe I'm not desirable enough, so he's hiding. I'm too tall, too skinny..."

"Okay...Okaay...Stop it with the self-doubt. Tae, you're one of the most beautiful omega I've ever seen and as far as your mate is concern...It's up to fate when you two will mate and not even he can hide from you when it happens"

"Tae! Dance with me!" Jimin came running towards the two omegas and Seokjin smiled and pushed the younger to the other. Taehyung was wearing a flower crown, his gold hair nicely made.

He really made an effort with his outfit tonight. Hoping to catch anyone’s attention.

Jimin didn't wait for Taehyung to answer as he dragged the younger onto the dance floor not even Taehyung could stay mopping with Jimin jumping around, smiling like that. So, the omega decided to forget about his mate issue and enjoy the party.

When Taehyung was able to finally get away from Jimin’s clutches. He made his way towards the newly mated wolves. Jungkook was whispering, and nuzzling into his omega who's cheeks were pink with blush. Tzuyu playfully hit the Alpha’s hand and hugged him.

As he got closer, he heard bits of their conversion.

"I'm going to eat you. No rest for you, my little omega" Jungkook teased, laughing.

"Stop! Someone is going to hear you" Tzuyu whispered, if she blushed anymore he's going to look like a tomo

"Let them. You're mine, Tzu. Mine only" The alpha whispered, planting a kiss on the omega's cheek.

"Oppa!" Tzuyu gasped, only to find Taehyung in front them. She quickly pushed the alpha away and smiled at the other omega.

"I came to congratulate you" Taehyung smiled, brightly. Tzuyu got up and hugged him as she whispered a thank you.

 

They were already a big pack when Hoseok mated with Youngjae. Now with Jungkook mating Tzuyu. Bangtan has formed an alliance with one of the biggest female packs in South Korean, Twice.

Twice is a well respected and known pack. An all female pack with nine members: Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Minatozaki Sana, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun, Son Chaeyoung, and Chou Tzuyu. The pack is lead by beta Park Jihyo.

This is indeed a great thing. This mateship benefits both packs although Jungkook just fell in love and didn’t care much about the benefits that came with mating his girlfriend of two years. The youngest alpha in Bangtan had always been picking when it came to who he was with.

Taehyung didn’t think he’d ever okay an omega and actually mate with them. Jungkook has a long list of exs. That’s just a nice way to say the alpha is a hoe. Once he presented, Jungkook had screwed his way through many omegas, betas, and female alphas.

His most noticeable ex being Kim Ye Rim or Yeri from Red Velvet. An all female pack that hasn’t been in good terms with Bangtan since Jungkook broke up with their youngest member. 

They took that as insult that Jungkook dated Yeri for almost three years and broke it off. In Jungkook’s defense “he never promised to mate the young omega.”

They couldn’t force the younger in a relationship he was no longer interested in. Namjoon especially, he dotes on Jungkook like his own son. He raised the little alpha from day one.

Many assume that Jungkook is his biological son. Though he isn’t.

"Don't worry, your mate will be here soon" Tzuyu whispered, pulling away from the hug. He tried so hard go hide his feeling but he’s not surprised the younger omega sensed it.

Taehyung smiled and nodded. He turned and smiled at alpha as he said his congratulations to the younger who thanked him. Taehyung put his present next to others and quickly excused himself.

He couldn't help but smile, Jungkook will soon have pups and be too busy to hang out with him and Jimin. He will someone’s father and raise his family. 

"And then there were two" Jimin said, hooking his arm around Taehyung’s as they watched Jungkook and Tzuyu dancing.

"Aren't you worried?" Taehyung asked.

"About?"

"Hyung, we're in our twenties..." Taehyung said.

"I don't care about that. If it means staying with my pack than I hope I never get mated" Jimin simply, shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't you want your own pups? An alpha to love and care for you?" Taehyung asked.

"I do...But it doesn't mean I'm going to worry myself to death because of it. It will happen when it happens."

"I hope so" Taehyung simply said and lean into the older, who chuckled and said that he shouldn't worry so much about getting mated.


End file.
